


Secrets of Water

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Kingsman, any pairing, Eggsy as a merman who accidentally loses control in the drowning room part of the test





	

His pulse thrums in his ears as the water continues to rise. He knows the other candidates are talking, hastily searching for ways to survive, but all Eggsy can think is that he hasn’t even been here twenty four hours and his deepest secret is about to be revealed.

He watches as the other swim frantically to the other side of the room, and then simply lets himself sink into the water as it reaches the ceiling. He closes his eyes as the telltale tingle of the magic that conceals him slides off his skin.

His eyes suddenly fly open, and Eggsy’s breathing, his tail pushing powerfully against the water. He catches the other candidates wide eyes just as he senses Amelia to his left struggling to free herself. Their shock can wait but she can’t. He flips his tail and races to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
